familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Principality of Peremyshl
The Principality of Peremyshl was a medieval petty principality centred on Peremyshl (now Przemyśl, Poland) in the Land of Czerwien" ("Red Rus'"). First mention The Rus' Primary Chronicle, writing for the year 981, gives the first mention of Peremyshl relating the wars of Vladimir I of Kiev: It is possible that the Lyakhs here are the Poles. Cross argued that Lyakh was the early term for a Polish person.Cross, Russian Primary Chronicle, p. 231. Franklin and Shepard argued that these people are the same as the Ledzanians, mentioned in the 10th century De Administrando Imperio as tributaries of the Rus.Franklin & Shepard, Emergence of Rus, p. 157. Peremyshl may have been one of the Czerwień towns captured by the Polish prince Boleslaw I in 1018, towns recaptured by Rus in 1031.Martin, Medieval Russia, p. 45. The Rostislavich family Peremyshl was ruled initially by the descendants of Vladimir Yaroslavich — who had helped recapture the towns of Czerwień Rus in 1031 — and his only son Rostislav Vladimirovich; they are hence known as the Rostislavichi.Franklin & Shepard, Emergence of Rus, p. 269. The earliest known Prince of Peremyshl is Rurik Rostislavich, who was occupying the city when the murderers of Yaropolk Izyaslavich fled to him in 1087.Cross, Russian Primary Chronicle, p. 169. Vsevolod I Yaroslavich, Grand Prince, is alleged to have apportioned Volhynian territories, distributing Vladimir-in-Volhynia (modern Volodymyr-Volynskyi) to Davyd Igorevich, Terebovl to Vasilko Rostislavich and Peremyshl to Volodar Rostislavich, grants confirmed at the Council of Lyubech (1097).Cross, Russian Primary Chronicle, p. 188; Franklin & Shepard, Emergence of Rus, p. 245. The city, defended by Prince Volodar, was besieged in 1097 by Yaroslav Svyatopolkovich, allied to King Coloman of Hungary.Franklin & Shepard, Emergence of Rus, p. 196. However Davyd Svyatoslavich, Prince of Chernigov, and his Polovtsy ally Bonyak defeated the Hungarians. Peremyshl, although originally subordinate to the Principality of Vladimir-in-Volhynia, remained a semi-independent principality into the middle of the 13th century and beyond. Although the details are not always available, it formed part of the orbit of the emerging Principality of Halych. In 1141 , after the death of Ivan Galitsky, Volodymyr Volodarevich Peremysky united all the units into a single Galician principality and transferred the center of his possessions from Peremyshl to Galich . In 1144, after suppressing the rebellion of his nephew, Ivan Berladnika , he joined Zvenigorod in his personal possessions . Since 1199 this principality was part of the united Galician-Volyn principality . During the struggle for power after the death of Roman Halytsky, Przemysl was a part of Prince Svyatoslav Igorevich ( 1210 - 1211 ), the possession of Leszka Krakowski ( 1214 ), with the part of the Hungarian king András ( 1226 - 1227 ), the possession of Danylo Romanovych Volynsky ( 1235 - 1238 ). During the conflict between Rostislav Mikhailovich and Daniil Romanovich (formerly its prince), it was one of the former's strongholds; its bishop supported Rostislav, and when Rostislav occupied Halych, he appointed Konstantin of Ryazan to oversee Peremyshl.Dimnik, Dynasty of Chernigov, p. 263. Peremyshl is known to have been the main fort of Boleslaw-Yuri, King of Rus,Rowell, Lithuania Ascending, p. 268. going into Polish hands after his death."Lords of Peremyshl and Galich" (XPOHOC) Princes of Peremyshl See also *Red Ruthenia Notes References * * * * * * * Category:Kievan Rus' Category:Former Slavic countries Category:Przemyśl Category:Former subdivisions of Kievan Rus Category:Established in 1031 [[Category:Disestablished in 1124 Category:Principality of Peremyshl